Inju Odori
by operaluva823
Summary: Each Sound team sent to Konoha has a special job to do. However, Orochimaru never counted on one team chickening out and defecting! Will they be accepted by Konoha? Will anyone figure out how Chizuru can see? And can Kotone talk to Gaara without dying?
1. Gaito Suru

**It's my fourth story! I hope you like it! The story was written with the assistance of Selena Antares. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it, would I?**

* * *

Four ninja wandered the streets of Konahagakure, their eyes eagerly taking in everything around them. They appeared to be a three man cell, made up of two girls and one boy, accompanied by their sensei, a man.

"Wow, this is a huge village!" one of the female ninjas exclaimed. "Much larger than our home. Nice too!"

"Yes. It seems like a good village," replied the boy on their team.

"Yeah, it is nice. Do you think we could get some food now? We haven't eaten for a day," complained the other girl, "I could use some ramen right now."

"But I don't want ramen. I want teriyaki," pouted the first girl. The other girl glared at her and she glared back, grumbling, "Rock, paper, scissors. You win, we have ramen. I win, we get teriyaki."

"Okay," the other girl said, grinning. In unison, the girls chanted, "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Yes! I won! We're having ramen!" cried the girl, "Paper beats rock!"

"I hate you," growled the other, sticking her tongue out.

"Ah, come on Chizuru," spoke the winner. She gave Chizuru an evil grin and whispered, "Don't make me get out… the marshmallows."

The two of them burst out laughing. Through her laughter, Chizuru gasped, "Fine, Kotone. You win. There's a ramen place down the street and to the left on the right side."

"Thanks," Kotone said, grinning, as they began to walk towards the shop.

Chizuru stopped laughing for a moment to add, "Just watch out for the fruit flies."

The girls shrieked with laughter, earning them many stares from those passing by. The two girls raced down the street chattering, leaving their other teammate and sensei behind to catch up.

"Satoru-sensei?" the boy on their squad asked, walking far behind the girls.

"Yes, Yori?"

"Why do they have to be so weird?"

"Well, they are girls."

"I heard that!" Chizuru sang from in front of them, "Don't think we'll let you get away with it."

"Then I'll take you during training. Both of you," Satoru called back.

"Ha! You're in for a handful then," Kotone laughed smugly.

Kotone and Chizuru leaned against the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, chattering away. As Satoru and Yori approached, Kotone looked at them and shook her head. "You guys are such slowpokes! What have you been doing, stopping to talk with every random ninja along the way?"

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "Patience is a virtue, you know."

"So is timeliness."

"Um, Kotone?" Chizuru whispered. "It actually isn't."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Kotone's face was a mask of outrage. "You mean I've been lecturing people in vain for all these years?"

"Uh huh."

"You know, we might actually want to order…" Yori suggested.

"Oh. Yeah." Chizuru turned to the man behind the counter. "We'll have four of the specials please."

"Make one of those the biggest size you have!" called Kotone as the man nodded and turned away.

"Wow!" exclaimed a boy in an orange jumpsuit sitting nearby. "You guys aren't from here, huh? Outsiders don't usually order Ichiraku's largest size. Actually, I'm the only one who does!"

"How would you be able to eat a giant ramen like that? You're just a boy," Kotone laughed. "And seriously, what gave the 'outsider' thing away? Was it maybe the headbands?" The boy's eyes went to her headband and the small musical note engraved on it. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could come out, Chizuru quickly reached over to slap Kotone in the arm. Slapping Chizuru back, Kotone snapped, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Be nice," Chizuru said, slapping back. Yori and Satoru's faces took on pained expressions as the girls argued, punctuating each remark with a slap.

"Stop slapping me." Slap.

"Be nice first." Slap.

"No!" Slap.

"Why not?" Slap.

"B…b… Because!" Slap.

"Because what?" Slap.

"B… Because being nice is overrated!" Slap.

"Hmph!" Chizuru exclaimed as she got up from her seat. She started to walk forward but crashed into Yori who was sitting next to her, knocking the both of them to the ground, "Oh my gosh, Yori, I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I didn't know how close you were. Sorry."

"H… oh… Right. It's okay," Yori said. The man came with their orders and placed them on the table.

"Alright, here is your order. Four specials, one super-sized," he said. He caught sight of Chizuru and Yori sprawled out on the ground and exclaimed, "Oh my! Are you alright?"

Yori nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Right, Chizuru?" He stood carefully and reached down to help the girl up. She smiled at him and turned to the man.

"We're good!"

"Well, that's good. How did you fall?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't see him, so I didn't know how close he was," she replied cheerfully.

"How couldn't you see him? He was right there!" the boy in the jumpsuit exclaimed.

"Naruto! Be polite!" scolded the man.

"Well… I'm blind," Chizuru chirped, moving her hair out of her face and lifting the headband that covered her face to reveal pale green eyes covered by a white film. "See?"

"Wait! You're blind and you're a ninja? How do you do that?" Naruto demanded.

She bit her lip. "Well, it's kind of complicated…"

"Chizuru, let's just ignore this boy. He's getting on my nerves," Kotone complained. "He's so obnoxious. Plus he reminds me of that boy from the water buffalo incident."

"Fine," Chizuru said reluctantly, shivering from the mention of the water buffaloes, "Please don't bring up that up."

"Ok. Now let's dig in. This looks like some of the best ramen I've ever seen," Kotone said eyeing her ramen hungrily.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! Okay, so right now you must be thinking Chizuru is the main character but she isn't. It's actually Kotone. She seems a little unlikable right now but she'll get better. Please R&R. I need comments.**


	2. Suika

**It's my second chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter. Well, enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

Chizuru crouched in a tree, hiding from her opponent. She knew she had to stay as far away as possible, for her opponent's chances of winning increased the closer she got. She also had to make her move soon, before her hiding place was found out. She cut her hand with her thumbnail to draw blood, performing the hand sign and placing her hand on the tree branch.

"Summoning Jutsu," she whispered. A bat appeared and flew out of the tree. Using the bat as a distraction, she leapt out of the tree and shot a volley of shuriken at her opponent. There was a flurry of red and Chizuru knew she had missed.

"Funnel Dance," Kotone said, doing a flip and whipping her stick. Ribbons shot out of it and spun quickly in a funnel. Chizuru was being pulled toward her, knowing she had to keep herself from being pulled all the way. She grabbed onto a branch of a tree, but it snapped. She turned and decided to use the pull from the funnel to her advantage. She threw her shuriken at Kotone and leapt out of the path of the funnel. Once freed from its path, she launched her attack. The bat she had sent out earlier came up behind Kotone and screeched, an attack that would normally have her opponents clutching their ears in agony as the sound waves reverberated inside their heads. However, Kotone didn't seem phased by the sound. Chizuru silently cursed herself for not noticing the reason the screech would have had no effect on her. She was wearing earplugs. Not any normal earplugs though. They were the ones Chizuru had made for her teammates and sensei, specifically so that they wouldn't be affected by her bats' screeches when she was practicing.

"Kotone! That's cheating! Those weren't for when we are sparring!" Chizuru scolded as she launched herself at Kotone. Kotone spun out of the way of her attack and was hit in the shoulder by a shuriken hidden in her shadow.

"That's it! This fight is over. Ribbon Threshold Dance!" Kotone cried. She pulled one of the giant sticks from her back, leapt into the air, and spun herself and the ribbon growing out of the stick. The ribbon encased Kotone and it almost looked like she had trapped herself. Chizuru, using this as an advantage, launched herself into the trees and bombarded her with shuriken and kunai.

"Kotone! That was a bad ide… Ah!" She laughed until she was pinned against the tree from a volley of kunai. Kotone leapt out of the shadows of the trees and brought a kunai up to Chizuru's neck.

"Ha! I win," Kotone laughed, releasing Chizuru from the kunai, "By the way, you never said we couldn't use the earplugs for sparring. You just said they were to protect us from the bats' sound waves."

"You're mean. But how did you do the Substitution Jutsu so quickly? I didn't even notice it until the kunai were about to reach me. I couldn't even find you because I was so distracted with the kunai. That was pretty good," Chizuru wondered, pouting slightly. She leapt out of the tree and yanked Kotone with her. "Come on. Let's go see what Satoru-sensei and Yori thought."

Right as she said this, Yori and Satoru-sensei came out of the tree from which they had been observing the battle. Satoru came up and placed a hand on each girl's shoulder. "Nice job girls. Chizuru, you had the advantage over Kotone, but it seems like you were distracted. You didn't pick up things that you normally would have. Kotone, nice use of the Substitution Jutsu, but you could have used something other than your Funnel Dance."

"I'm just kind of worried about our mission. Ever since we got here I've started to feel bad about the plan to destroy Konohagakure. I wish we could have come to the Chunin Exams last year, but Lord Orochimaru was already planning this. I just wish we could have been normal ninja. And I didn't want to use my signature dance because I need to practice my other dances in battle. I'm not very good at my Funnel Dance, so I thought I'd try it out," Kotone explained.

Chizuru bit her lip. "I've been feeling the same way about the village thing. I'm just kind of distracted, I guess."

Satoru nodded understandingly and turned to Yori. "So what did you think?"

"You guys were good. I thought Chizuru was going to win until I saw the earplugs, though. I was scared for Kotone until then. Why did you use that jutsu, when if you missed or she hadn't been wearing her earplugs, you could have put her in the hospital or even killed her?" he inquired. Chizuru blushed and looked down.

"Well, I figured out how to increase and decrease the degree of the attack. I made sure it was low enough that she would only get dizzy or knocked out. She wouldn't get hurt."

Satoru nodded. "Well at least you planned to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Just try not to practice that jutsu on real people, only on mannequins."

"But I can't tell if it worked on the mannequin unless it explodes, and that doesn't happen very often," she pouted.

"Just try not to practice on people?"

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "Then can I practice on watermelon?"

"As long as you don't disrupt anyone."

"Yay! Kotone! Let's go buy some watermelon!" Chizuru cheered, dragging Kotone out of the clearing. They dashed out of the forest and into town. She raced down the street excitedly as Kotone followed, laughing.

"Do you even know where to get watermelon?" Kotone shouted.

"Nope!" Chizuru replied cheerfully. "Oomph!"

Kotone ran up ahead to find Chizuru clutching her shoulder next to an irritated-looking boy with black hair. "Chizuru! Did you run into another person? Honestly, try to go slower. That way you _might_ be able to actually tell if there is someone there. What am I going to do with you?" Turning to the boy, she asked, "You're okay, right? You don't look hurt. I've got to give you points. It's really easy to fall over when Chizuru runs into you, but you seem to have stood your ground pretty well. You a chunin?"

"Genin. But I will be in the chunin exams soon. Who are you? You definitely aren't from Konoha," he replied flatly.

"I'm Kotone Tsukino and this is Chizuru Kokubo from Sound. And who are you? I believe it's proper etiquette to give one's name when asking for someone else's," she responded with a hint of irritation.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And why would two teenage Sound ninja be here in Konoha?" he inquired.

Kotone and Chizuru exchanged a nervous glance at his name. So this was him. They didn't reply for a moment, forgetting about his question until he gave them a waiting glance. Kotone stuttered nervously, "Oh. Right… um. We're here for the chunin exams as well. The rest of our team is in the forest, training."

"Oh. I see. Well, goodbye," he said, turning to walk off. The girls turned and walked the other way.

"It was just our luck to run into _him_, eh Chizuru?" Kotone laughed nervously.

"Yeah," she answered, joining in laughing, but with an awkward look on her face.

Kotone sighed. Shaking her head, she whispered, "It's just that… We can't get close to anyone from this village. And if we do, it will just make it that much harder for us when it's all gone. I need a break from training. Let's just buy the watermelon and go."

"Yeah, okay," Chizuru answered softly. Placing her hand on Kotone's shoulder, she said, "Come on. Let's go."

**YES! I'm done with the chapter! Well, the end isn't great, but it's the best I could come up with to wrap it up. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I need reviews!**


End file.
